Safe and Sound
by ReghanLOVE
Summary: Based off of the ending of 10x2 Burn. Friendship cuteness between Morgan and Garcia. Just something I thought should have happened at the end.


**Yet again I wrote this in the bath...I don't know what it is about the bath tub, but that's where I write best. This is set at the end of 10x2 Burn. Please review! I read them all :) Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot!**

Derek Morgan sat down on the steps in front of Penelope Garcia's apartment and waited for her to come home.

He felt awful about the way he'd treated her. He'd acted like a dick and he knew he needed to make things right. He'd always known his baby girl was different, but sometimes he forgot just how different she was.

She needed him and he'd blown her off. He hadn't been able to bring himself to listen to the message she'd left him. He pulled out his phone and stared at it. He still had some time until she would be arriving home.

Derek sighed and dialed his voicemail. He listened to the first message. "Chocolate mousse? It's baby girl..."

He finished the first one feeling guilty for not having called her back. In the second one she sounded even worse. "You were right I made things worse by coming here..."

She didn't sound like her usual self, she sounded depressed and lonely. He hadn't been right, he knew now that she had to go or she would've spent the rest of her life wishing she had. That was just the way she was. Derek looked down at the phone in his hands before sliding it back into his pocket.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw her heading towards him. He quickly stood and made his way towards her.

She stopped about a foot away from him. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Immediately her bottom lip started to quiver. Without hesitation he pulled her in close, resting a hand on her hair and leaned his head against hers.

Penelope started to sob and he did what any best friend would do, he just held her and let her cry it out.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Eventually Derek pulled back to look at her. He wiped away a lingering tear on her cheek and looked at her before speaking. "Come on baby girl, let's get you inside and we can talk." Penelope nodded. Derek released her and went to retrieve her bags. He went back to her side and put around her as they headed inside.

A few minutes after they'd gone in, Penelope was resting on the couch staring at the tv, but not really watching it. She was quiet, he wasn't used to her being this quiet.

Derek returned to the room with a hot cup of tea. "How are you feeling baby girl? Ready to talk?" He asked handing her the cup of tea once she'd sat up.

"They never visited him." Penelope said, her voice almost a whisper. She lifted her drink to her lips with one hand and took a tiny sip. Derek noticed her hands were shaking.

"What?" Derek asked sitting next to her and taking her free hand.

"His family, his friends, nobody visited him, nobody called, nobody wrote. I was the only one Derek."

Derek was a little surprised. The guy had been given the death sentence and his family hadn't even wanted to say goodbye. Yeah he was a killer, but even killers deserved at least a call.

"Wow." Was all he could think to say, he just shook his head.

"He didn't want to die alone Derek. I couldn't just let him die alone. Someone had to be there and I was the only one..." Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks and Derek brushed them away again.

Derek knew how much it hurt her to watch anyone die. That was just who she was. She always found the good in everyone, even murderers. It made sense to him now why she was so quiet. He took the tea gently from her shaking hands and set it down on the table beside them. He opened his arms, offering her comfort. She moved over And he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Derek was not just apologizing for his behavior towards her, but also for what she'd been through. They would talk about it more later, but for now he would just let her do what she needed to do. She would get through this, it would take time, but she would be okay.

It was getting late and she looked completely worn out. "How about a movie?" He suggested. She nodded and he moved to get up. He knew exactly what movie to put in. He put it In and went back to the couch. He grabbed a pillow and set it on his lap so that she could lay down comfortably.

"Chocolate mousse?" She said after awhile. The nickname made Derek smile.

"Yes baby girl?" He asked, lightly stroking her hair.

"Thanks for being my best friend." She said, yawning.

Derek just smiled and said,"I love you baby girl and I will always be here for you." He said sincerely. He made a promise to himself never to treat her like that again.

"I love you too."

He could tell she was already drifting off. He would stay the night just in case she needed anything. When he knew she was out he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He set her down gently and covered her up. He shut off the light and went back to the couch, glad to have his best friend home safe and sound.

 **I may write more one-shot stories, but I'm not sure...let me know if you like it and if you want me to write more :)**


End file.
